Pure Rebellion: The 'True' Story of Jasper Hale
by Ben Zephyr
Summary: What if Jasper's story was a lie? What if it was all a Lie...well that's what this story is A story they could never know... His AWOL they could never know...and the lover they can never know... Well...once again... Enjoy the Two-Parter -Ben Zephyr
1. ACT I

Pure Rebellion

**Pure Rebellion**

**A Fanfiction…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: ** To spare myself from the rabid fangirls, this is a fanfiction and nothing more about my beliefs on Jasper Hale's past from his POV…not that this is the literary truth in Meyer's head…it's just something that always struck me odd about Jasper…but to my fans I thank you for reading through, as I begin to place my own ideas into print in the upcoming hopefully novel I am working on "Vampire Genesis" which the first chapter will soon be on Fictionpress…thank you all for your support and a special thanks to my BETA Savannah Cullen, I couldn't do this without her own opinionated feelings of twilight and most of my work in general, point is that I couldn't do this without her and of course my knowledge of her killing me if I made a shitty half assed work without showing her. Since this will most likely be my last fanfiction before I begin my novel I hope you enjoy it, it's AU I suppose and well I just like Jasper Hale's past the most since it feels like there are holes, maybe a tapestry of deceit and well that's the idea…enjoy!

Hope to see you guys at Borders when my book hopefully gets published! Look for it soon, and check on my other works on here and Fictionpress.

Ben Zephyr (my true name will be revealed when I announce the book people D thanks for your support again, see ya soon!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX **ACT I **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My entire life is a lie. I have stood here and took in all the pain and deceit of this life, removed for over a century from Faulkner's south into this prototypical home in Washington State. Each day in Forks, is just another piece of this mask I have built for myself up here.

My name is Jasper Hale, and I have committed the greatest sin, murder. That murder was of my past, what I was…what I truly am, and in this immortal coil I can never forgive myself. How long could this charade really last?

I took a deep long breath in the darkness, counting the tiles before me on the ceiling as I felt the cold movements of lips against my chest. Not even she knew, my love and soul, she was blind. Alice at the moment in bed had her naked, porcelain arms wrapped peacefully around the back of my neck.

Those soft, almost angelic hands of hers where stroking my locks of hair, and her lips where now pressed against my chest in her loving embrace. The sounds of "I love you Jasper" and "I Will Always" whispering softly out of that beautiful throat she had, coming from that beautiful voice she had. How could I ever break it to her?

How sweet and perfect she is, oh my sweet adoration. I raised my hands and began stroking her dark short hair causing her to smile and begin to give a more profound kiss onto my neck and then cheek. Then she raised herself to my lips and began giving her passion to me.

How could I ever tell her all I was, was a lie? After the kiss she in a way to tease me returned to her earlier position, resting on my chest with a satisfied smile on her face. I gave off a large grimace and continued stroking her, my love…how could I say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Carlisle and I have been able to hide is the fact that I was a Texan until I was about two. I was born in San Antonio in all actuality in the year 1843 before Texas was taken as a state which my father found as a great dishonor and disgust.

My father was a statesman and early leader of the nation formerly known as the republic of Texas in the years past the Alamo. The Alamo was only a few miles from where I was born actually, and according to my family we have a legacy there.

It turns out I had two uncles and the grandfathers on both my parents side had died there, even to the point that one of my uncles heard Davy Crockett speak his last words as he died in the shelling.

Those days seem like such relics, that of when I was a boy. We moved to Maryland at about the time word came of the idea that Texas may become a slave state and a hold of the union. Then the same day Texas became a state in 1948, my father died from a heart attack.

If the two events where correlated I will never know. All I did at that time was have the knowledge my mother had now the responsibility to raise me, my sister, and three older brothers.

My sister Angelica was first to die, she was set to marry a rich man in Baltimore, but the man turned out to be a drunkard and beat her one day to death. He broke a bottle in a fit of rage and tore her to shreds; the man himself was never tried.

I believe though that Providence did act in that case, the man drunk himself to death three months later. She was 17 and this was in 1853.

Next was my eldest brother Thomas. He died about four years later. At the tender age of 26 he ran from the home he was holding for us to join the forces of the Jayhawkers.

These men where anti-slavery men who committed attacks in Missouri from Kansas; these attacks where to protest the idea of slave holding and to stop it at any means necessary.

During a siege a plantation owner shot him in the back and was made a public spectacle.

John was after him almost four months after him, and eerily enough the same fate befell him, including the spectacle of his body. He was at a tender age of 21.

In the end it was only me and my near twin brother Michael who was in fact only an exact year older. The time was now 1960, and I was 16 and him 17.

We both where ready to fight for the dissolving union, and where old enough to enlist actually for these state of affairs, war. The war had not started, and FT. Sumter still was unharmed. But my brother enlisted anyways.

We got information only a month later that he was in New Orleans, and that something happened. It seemed he got into a bar scuffle out there and was killed and thrashed into a shallow grave. So there stood only me and my aging mother as the remnants of the clan we once had.

Life is a cruel thing is it not?

So when the fort was finally attacked I joined the Union army out in Maryland and hoped to take our family name back to the war times of the Alamo. I was now set to save my family's legacy and my mother's mind that her sons where not all dead and the each where valiant.

She at least saw me not die; she died only a few months after the war began, she died from natural causes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there I was as the last of my clan. I wandered now from skirmish and skirmish just trying to survive and give m family a place to live in the world.

So this was the war for me, a feeling of justification of living for me, for what could I honestly feel? At that point after listening to a captured soldier from the area of New Orleans who knew my brother I figured it out, I figured out what had happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He lived in New Orleans, in the French quarter and met a beautiful Spanish girl there named Gloria. She was tan, but not a slave since her family had resided there for centuries as traders.

She was now involved in another trade which he learned later, prostitution. When he found out he was stunned but got her to promise to stop, by asking for her hand in marriage and she simply nodded and agreed.

So one night as him and Gloria left the place they stayed together as fiancés, a drunken man went up to him claiming Gloria was a runaway slave from his plantation. Problem was he lost his plantation in drinking debts twenty years ago, but he still claimed her.

When my brother interjected the man called him a 'runaway assister' and 'negro lover' and shot him cold to the floor, and then shot Gloria in the womb. Thus killing her and the baby my brother sired five months prior.

The man ran off and was caught later in Baton Rouge. Thankfully the murderer was hanged in New Orleans and was left there staring at where he left my brother, sister-in-law, and unborn niece or nephew for eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But the skirmishes continued for me at least. Step by step I stood in infantry as we crossed into Virginia and back, Virginia and back. How the Potomac smelled at night, with the mosquitoes that fly around, how it smelled of death.

How in my new sadistic view of the world I enjoyed every single second of these monstrosities. Of how I loved the kill and the stench of the kill, with that ever salty taste of blood pouring down my throat in combat.

How I enjoyed a masochistic taste of recoil from my musket. Of how I loved the smell of cinders as musket balls fired through the fields of battle. How those cannon fodders sounded after every roar and blast that would awaken the soldier within the battle.

This was had now consumed me, maybe it was hatred. Or maybe I wanted vengeance on the south for Michael dying over their out-dated regimes. Or how my other two brothers where made spectacles of by these same men in the sake of proving their points, how they hurt them I could never fathom.

Or how a man below the Mason-Dixon Line killed my sister in cold blood… over what? A drunken stupor? Possibly even a few meek words to his abuse…Oh what kind of man is that? A man of no principle? I believe so, so on that logic he must learn principles, which is what I need to teach these savages.

Where these the men I was fighting? I was not sure at the time, all I wanted was to tastes the sweet nectar the ancients called a Vendetta. All I wanted was revenge for my family, for how the South killed my patriots, and how they should pay.

All I wanted was to taste the salty blood of my sweet revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year was still 1961, a cold winter had struck Virginia that year and we where stuck raiding any place we could find around.

So at that moment we found ourselves in a plantation not far from Yorktown. We where stealing supplies before making camp in the hills nearby.

What happened though was strange, for as we left the camp we heard screaming and gunshots.

Most of us went turn face until we figured out to be possibly the plantation owner having issues with the slaves. So the most of us Union soldiers ran away from the shooting and screaming plantation owner to go and camp with our supplies that we just…stole.

But me I was different, this was either Masochism or Revenge but I went and continued running to the shooting and something collided with me.

It was a girl of about 18. She had long light blond streaks of hair, and in the snow her eyes almost looked the color of rubies.

She took a few deep breaths as more gunshots where heard. She was breathtakingly beautiful, every bit of her.

From her porcelain skin to those streaks of blond hair, to how her body fit so amazingly in the slave clothing she has placed on. I was amazed that I was even able to remark on such beauty in my lifetime, it was awe-inspiring like she was an angel.

I grabbed my gun and pushed the girl slightly back as he laughed. "Oh Yankees!" he screamed laughing… "I am going to have such a reward…killing a yank and a runaway…I am going to…"

I was able to fire between his eyes while he talked. That was the problem for the ones who just played soldier, they never shut up.

I went to the girl and smiled. She looked up at me graciously and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Yankee…Thank you!" she spoke in a modest British accent and gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss upon my lips in gratitude.

In my own state of vertigo, I felt almost hypnotized by the feeling of her lips against mine. "My name is Maria…Can you my brave…brave…Yankee…help me escape these horrid people?" she spoke softly, seductively into my ear.

I could only nod. "The name's Jasper by the way"

"Okay…Jasper…then help me escape" she spoke getting up smiling.

I could only smile back politely.

"Your wish is my command" I spoke running with her now away from my camp. Running to the new direction, for no reason other than not letting that beauty escape my sights.

So there I was, with a beautiful woman.

Risking my neck hanging and being made a spectacle, over a beautiful woman.

I went AWOL.

Just because of the kiss…of a beautiful woman. Changing…over a beautiful woman…the one thing Alice may never know…

The one thing…

The one thing no one could know…

But the fact was now; I was running from my troupe. I was in all definitions a traitor.

I went AWOL.

XXXX **END OF ACT I** XXXXXXXXXX


	2. ACT II

**PURE REBELLION **

**ACT II**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So this is where it all began for me. Now sure of that going North I was going to be hanged for going AWOL, I had no where to run. In the south…I helped free a slave, which is a crime that would result in…

Death…as you can tell, I was a felon waiting for death in both sides of the Confederacy and the United States.

But the oddest part of this all was that I did not really care. Maria would simply watch over me with those harsh red eyes and help me in anyway possible when we where in towns out in the Virginian countryside.

I think the fact that she was a white slave was the most help, for we simply said that we where married and that I had been given honorable discharge after a battle near the Potomac.

I personally found Maria to be an actually great actress when it came to lying so neither of us would be hanged. I honestly believe I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for her acting, I don't honestly think I could hide a lie that well. The fact that none of the Cullen's have figured me out is still a mystery to me.

I think I may make it way too obvious sometimes by talking about Maria so much.

But realistically Maria had become something of a sister and a wife to me. We would never separate, and we would always travel together in this façade and play each other's significant other perfectly.

Some of those nights I wondered what if our play was real. What if Maria was mine?

I eventually got an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in a small town called Charlottesville at the time when I got my answer. We where staying at a small inn near the entrance to town, it was about February 1862. I was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling like I am now as she looked down at me with a melancholy look on her face.

"Ja…Jasper I have a question…" She asked with a tone of deep thought and sullen feeling.

"Uhh alright what is it Maria?" I asked a little off taken by this.

"Do you find me…what is that word…lovely? Do you find me lovely Jasper?" She asked resting herself against me.

I blushed and began to stutter "I…yes…I find you beautiful…why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason it is just that…that…I don't know but I have one thing in my deepest thoughts at the moment…" She spoke quietly as she kissed my cheek.

"What is that?" I asked her as she gave a quaint smile and pulled down the straps of the black dress she had bought in the clothing store only about a day ago.

Pulling another lace strap from the back the dress fell to her knees as she unbuttoned my grey shirt, which I also had bought only recently.

"I believe it is that I am a bit lustful at the moment" she whispered seductively in my ear once more as she pulled off my pants slowly.

Moving her hair back she began to stroke my chest softly as she kissed me with a feverish passion I had never seen before…she had possibly wanted this for some time.

During the kissing she fully disrobed herself with a coquettish smile aimed at me. Distracting me with this she began pulling down the last shred of clothing I had on.

She then placed her hand against her perfectly formed bosom and bit her lip. "Do you want this body?"

"Yes…"

"Do you enjoy this body?"

"Yes…" She looked like a Renaissance painting by Raphael or Da Vinci.

"Then take it" she spoke falling against me letting me slip into the euphoria.

The sounds, the groping for air; and scents of perfume that filled my senses as I lay kisses against her beautiful perfect body, it was…perfect. I fully slipped into her chilled almost foreign breath and love. I quickly became a victim to her passionate, thankful, sporadically pitched moans of breathless satisfaction; I slipped far deep in to her wonderful beauty and almost stayed dormant in it. How easily it felt when I moved myself into her path. The soft curves her body made during the sequencing…The louder she got…

Her body rocking against me, her hands groping my back and hair, those soft swift movements, how loud she got during her peak…how spontaneous she was in her moaning as I sped up into her…Those sweet tender moments I felt knowing that we had as we made love…

That is another reason why Alice may never know…When I first made love to her, not long after we first met, I spoke that the only girl I had slept in a bed with was her, That the only girl I ever kissed or made love to was her…I spoke that I was a virgin only to her.

I believe she wanted to hear that. Although one thing I told her was not a lie…she was the only girl I ever truly loved…and due to that love I don't think I can tell her.

But still, I made love to her that night, Maria. But the story was the aftermath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a carnal urges where complete, she sat up nude in bed, once again with a melancholy stare. I had slipped in the quiet pure rebellion in that act. To sleep with a slave, as a pair fugitives…to in possibility make a family with her as a fugitive. To finally continue my family name was now a possibility for the first time.

It was my own quiet protest of the society, the war, the hypocrisy, everything. It spoke with that simple hour of falling into the spell of her perfume.

Something troubled me though, so sitting up I placed a caring hand on her porcelain shoulder. She looked on the verge of tears, but her face seemed incapable of it as she got up and slipped the dress loosely back on to her body.

"I am…so dearly sorry!" She called out and ran out the door.

I could only stare in confusion, placing my pants. There I ran after her as fast as I could. She was standing there in a fetal position under a tree as I went to her.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" She called out, her hair falling softly over here eyes.

"Why Mari…"

"Jasper you don't get it! I could've…I was reckless…I was lonely…forget what happened tonight!"

"Why Maria…"

"Just do this for me Jasper and run…I am…just…not normal…"

I cringed and sighed…"Maria I think…"

"Jasper! I AM A DAMN ACCURDED VAMPIRE!" she finally screamed standing up as I blinked.

"Alright…you are a vampire…then…I…fell under your spell…are you an Incubus or…"

"Jasper you don't get it…I am a vampire! I was a slave yes but from Eastern Europe! Don't you understand! My words where lies! I am a DEMON!"

"Maria…I don't care…" I honestly didn't care, she was too beautiful and too perfect to let go so easy.

"Jasper I…I…"

There I kissed her…more for her to shut up, and she surprisingly did. "But Jasper I could've spread it…by kissing you I run the risk of…"

I kissed her again more feverishly…

"You could be…"

"You don't get an idea do you?"

She let out a light laugh as she hugged me and finally returned the kiss…"No I suppose I don't…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But life is not one of those things that easily come to you. Life is an unpredictable bitch.

The next month was truly wonderful. That game we played in towns where no longer charades and we could truly be together, as we talked in day and made love at nightfall. Her owner was now dead too, and everything seemed so good, so perfect…one day in the future she would change me…

We decided later though…to just enjoy now was the best option.

The only issue finally came up as we crossed to Richmond.

We got caught.

A local recognized her picture and got us both in a cell, using her as bait they forced me to enter the Confederate army.

What had happened was an old worker of her old owner's plantation recognized her and sold her out. So a group of men took her and decided to hold her hostage or lynch her, depending on my choice as a strong young man.

Fight for the south, or be lynched with her as a Negro lover.

Some times humanity is cruel. So I left with a group of Richmond soldiers only allowed one last goodbye to Maria, where we kissed and departed.

They by April had pushed us to the Potomac, I just had to survive. Then in April we where in Maryland; we where being shipped off to go camp out near a river called Antietam for any Yankees that would come over.

What horrors awaited me there I could never explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got there, there was not much in town. We where going through farms with minimal fighting until we hit a bottleneck like area. Our troupe leader Pickett wanted us to go through so we simply did.

The guy next to me was talking it up in a Virginian accent to some buddies about his sister in Richmond and some tales from back home.

The boy smiled… "My sister says that this runaway slave with red eyes, who got caught remember with her lover, had escaped guys, yah she escaped capture and forced the guys to tell them where the soldiers where heading."

I blinked straight ahead and smiled. Was Maria now looking for me? Was she?

"What's scarier they said some mean looking Italian guy helped her, he looked old and as well had the same color eyes might have been her pa…you never…"

I then began to move back…I had to go back as the guys started pushing me forward…"What the hell are you doing man…you'll get killed if you go back…dude we got orders…you don't want AWOL right? Dude…HOLY SHIT!"

Firing ensued from our sides and the boy I first noticed next to me was struck mid-sentence with his buddies, with a gun wound in his chest. The dark red blood was spewing forth from his body as he twitched from the gunpowder and rolled on the floor in his dying agony.

Soon other soldiers took the example as I sat in the middle of a slaughter. The men where being slaughtered; I ducked under the falling corpses of men who twitched in pain and having their dying thoughts.

Then something struck me warm in the side as I felt the sharp pain and warm blood. I had been hit on the hip. I twitched to the side and stammered forward and got hit in the hand.

There I heard tearing of what seemed to be…limbs? Meat? Bones? I had no idea; all I knew is that it sounded like an axe placed on cattle.

There on top I saw a familiar silhouette, it was Maria…she seemed to be drinking a Union soldier's blood now and smiled at me.

There I blacked out from the blood loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next moment I awoke was in a ditch nearby with Maria smiling standing over me zipping my pants back up.

"We had to make sure your body was still functioning" She spoke with a sigh as the man smiled and walked over from behind…

"Hello…Jasper…" He spoke grinning as Maria looked away emotionless, yet as though she had suffered or was expecting punishment from this man, like he was her slave owner.

"My name is Aro…my friend here has brought you to my attention…you…didn't fight did you? Small wounds…Why do you bring me this trash young one? I wanted one kicking and screaming…" He spoke with a sadistic laugh.

He then grabbed me by the collar…"He is too weak…he is nothing…leave him to die and lets return…we are waiting" he spoke tossing me hard against the floor, making me hear cracks.

I felt the pain of blood running out of my body again while she looked at me again. This time she stared at me scarred mentally most likely as she twitched to a noise.

"Come my dear lady Jane…come hither and let us depart!" he called out waving as she nodded and ran after him.

"Jane…" I spoke softly in a whisper as she looked back. Smiling politely she waved her farewell as I waved mine.

Seeing her from afar, once again I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up once again, this time in an army hospital with a doctor smiling at me. From his complexion I could tell he was British.

"Well you seem like your going to die…you lost a lot of blood kid…so what's your last request? I have been waiting for you to regain consciousness to tell you…It also seems in that ditch you broke some bones, including most specifically in your vertebrae…You are lucky we have you under Ether at the moment…"

I felt like that was it…I was given the prognosis…death.

There I stared indifferent…I wanted to welcome it…I lost everything…there was no longer a point to life

I was alone.

The man then smiled…He must have seen the indifference in my eyes or something of the sorts. There I had looked over to the placard of what his name was…Carlisle Cullen.

He got up and went to me.

"There is one treatment left though…stand still…this will burn quite a bit. He grinned and went to my neck and he bit me! This man was a vampire!

I felt it go in my body, the fire, how it burned, how it felt as though it ate my skin and lit my face ablaze.

I felt like I was burning at a stake! That was only when he placed his teeth in. I had bitten my lip during his taste of my jugular so I was able to feel less…

But possibly the worse of being changed, against my will…was the aftershock.

After he finished…the burning became exceedingly worse and it felt as if I was now dipped in oil…I began calling out the lord's name in vain and crying for water as I clenched my chest. My eyes where blur as I felt my mouth to drool.

I could see his face to this day; of uncertainty…of this never happening before probably…was this some odd side effect I pondered in agony.

Then came out drool that burned! It started flowing out of my lips and almost choked me…it almost seemed like spider venom from the look of it.

But by the graces of the good I was spared and fell unconscious face down after watching the venom flow from my bottom lip.

In the end when I woke up it was a success. In the mirror I had gained porcelain skin, my eyes changed, everything about me changed…everything. Thanking the doctor I smiled as he offered me something I still cherish.

He offered me a home and family. I gladly accepted it…it would be fun to have a family again.

There I met Alice…my Louisiana lover…and I never looked back.

A funny story too is that she shared the same last name as the woman who my brother was killed over…I believe it was coincidence…

But I believe my real family still watches out for me to this day…I still have Alice…and always will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In bed now Alice smiled at me and wrapped herself harder around me as she let out a soft moan into my ear. Should I tell her this story?

Is it time now?

I do not believe these events will harm…maybe she should know…

"I'll love you no matter what occurs you know that right…I love you and will love you for all eternity…" She spoke to me knowing possibly already my plan. She might have seen it…me telling her…

"Right back at you love" I returned to her smelling the perfume that emitted from her body.

She smiled and kissed me whilst we slipped into that warm embrace known as love. I returned the kiss to my beloved. Returning her moan, I let out a soft sigh feeling myself almost melt in the act of making love to her. Ever since the first time I would feel that, and even tonight the same would come into effect. There I knew my answer.

I would tell her tomorrow…she probably knows the story anyways; because in the end…

She is truly the only one I adore…and always will…my beloved…Alice…

She does know the ending…

Because the past no longer matters, all that does is her.

XXXX**FIN **XXXXX


	3. On My Author's note

ON MY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ON MY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok all those wondering about my odd Author's note concerning rabid fangirls it is due to what has happened to me earlier with my writings (Twilight)

On one of my stories, I printed it out for school so my BETA could read it…

It was done very late and it was mainly done for my ex, since she enjoyed my writing so I made it corny just for her…

My BETA knew this…the girls who snatched it out of her hands when they saw Twilight fic didn't

So I stared at my paper now scribbled with

"U SUCK!"

"Did you eat paintchips as a child?" (this was done by a beloved teacher at my high school)

"Hope you die!"

And "recommended by second graders"

Some where constructive but others where just plain out rude. For a rough draft even meant for a girl…

So that is why I am so very cautious with my writings

But to an earlier reviewer on another fic I specify on human emotions since I believe if one can love…they can feel shock and sadness when they watch death…vampire or not…

I do not believe in double standards so human psychology is what comes to play…

I digress, so you see the reason why the Author's note is there since I treat my writing as my children and I would rather see constructive criticism over

"U should go fuk yourself!"

Like I saw with that previous work

(You see this fic I thought would be a little more controversial since I completely changed up a character past and so you understand what precautions I made in case of violence)

Thank you for your understanding,

You people are what make me want to wake up at night to write and keep me inspired

Do not be afraid to contact me, I am always open for requests (I do not do cutesy romantic stuff sorry, I am not that good at it)

Hope to hear from you all

Ben Zephyr

P.S I shall be returning to a vampire fic very shortly so keep posted


End file.
